undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler (UFSWHG)
R.E.M. - Losing My Religion Tyler (TUFF Page), a main character from The Unforgettable Face, was a contestant in the second season of the UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Tyler is usually happy and often very silent. He likes to socialise, but to a certain extent. He often tries to make people like him but he can get angry very easily. He's very religious and would often mention his faith in various situations. He is loving and caring, but can get angry, but he can control his anger. Very good at making friends and falls in love easily, especially with blonde haired women and black haired women. He's very good at hand to hand combat, and not the best with a gun. He is good at making friends. Anger and gun usage are his disadvantages. He's not the most silent person in the world when it comes to anger. He's pretty ruthless, so if anything gets on his bad side, you dead brudda. His advantage is really just socialising and hand to hand combat. Short Bio Tyler lived in South Edmonton with his wife and 2 children. He worked for a real estate agent and was given low pay, causing his wife to get a job, and she worked as a cashier at the local Tim Hortons. Tyler loved his family dearly, and even though they were on low income, he tried his best to provide his family with the best he can ever do. He often saved 75% of his money and spent 25% of it for the two weeks until his next pay day. Months after, he got a promotion and received higher pay than before, and he convinced his wife to resign, because they had more than enough money to live a good life. After having received the promotion, he began to go to church more often and became more religious, and his family followed him in this path. He memorised some of the bible and is often very curious about the other Abrahamic religions, Islam and Judaism. The apocalypse came along and Tyler became slightly more protective and ruthless. He swore on his life to protect his kids and wife at all cost, but that turned around and Tyler lost his wife in the early days during a store raid. His wife was severely injured after a shelf of soup tins fell onto her and as they were escaping, and nearing their house, she was attacked by a zombie and eaten alive. Tyler killed the zombies around but couldn't come to putting down his wife and fell into a slight depression upon his return home. He stayed silent for the most part and his children would try to take care of him. After a month, Tyler recovered and tried to forget about his wife and used his free time to study zombie behaviour and discovered the "horde". He and his children heard gunfire coming from the local school and headed their to encounter many teens with guns. They became slight friends and along the way, Tyler lost his children and became a little saddened by those events, and then soon after, in Millwoods, Adelaide and Tyler became girlfriend and boyfriends and slept together more often. Adelaide was Tyler's way of forgetting his family and getting over their deaths. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the premier issue, Tyler is first spotted escaping the mass infected. Although confused, Tyler kept a cool head and decided to get a good sight of the area. Heading to an old Radio Tower, Tyler met young girl Omisha inside, who was scared of the infected and the games. He took in the young girl, promising to protect her and guide her throughout the games. The two soon met another pair, Mike Lee and Adrianna. Although Adrianna was a little rough around the edges, the four made a great team. This lasted very briefly, however, as after getting caught in the eyes of an infected horde, Omisha ran off with all the weapons and supplies, leaving them all to die. Betrayed by the girl he swore to protect, Tyler's anger took over him and he chased her down, leaving behind Adrianna and Mike Lee. He chased Omisha through the forest, even managing to tackle her down a hill, but the young girl stabbed him in the stomach before running off. Being a big man, Tyler managed to survive the minor stab wound, but his anger had taken over him. He searched the woods for Omisha in anger, taking down anything in his way with a fierce anger. He was soon approached by two men, Michael Nicholson and Mike Lee. Michael, having once been like Tyler, managed to help Tyler out his angered state, helping the man get a grip on his anger. With anger out of his head, Tyler soon began to be good friends with the two. Not long after another man, Wesley Snipe, joined them. Tyler began to spread religion to them as a way to build his faith stronger and theirs. His teachings made their way to Wesley and caught the eye of Mike Lee, but Michael didn't spend much time with it. Everything came crashing down, however, when Michael and Wesley came back one day with Omisha, who was putting up her old act. Tyler was quick to reveal that she was not to be trusted, and after the girl once again proved her true natures after shooting at them, his rage took over him and he chased after her. The group and him chased up a hill, where Omisha managed to lead them into a trap. Attacked by infected, he watched as Michael saved Mike Lee and ran off. Feeling betrayed once more, Tyler was consumed with more anger and broke free of the infected, running off into the unknown in anger. Now all alone once more, Tyler fell back into his anger, tracking down groups of infected just to take out his anger. He had no plan, no purpose, no anything. He just wandered around the islands in anger, killing anything in his path. After days he came across a weak and tired Michael, who had just escaped some men. Michael was relieved to see him and began asking about Mike Lee, but Tyler only glared at him in anger, thinking Michael tried to kill him. He attacked Michael, and while the latter tried calming him down with advice, Tyler didn't listen. In his state of anger he grabbed Michael by his neck and punched him repeatedly, but to finish off his brutal beating, Tyler bashed his head against a tree, destroying his skull. It wasn't until he threw Michael's headless body to the ground that Tyler realized what he had done. In his anger he killed a man who meant him no harm. He stood there in shock, looking down at the blood on his hands, but in his shock he was attacked by an infected. Tyler was able to take it out, but not before he was bit by the beast. Now infected, Tyler only sighed, as there was nothing he could do to stop it. So, instead of trying to stop it, Tyler took a peaceful walk, making his way to a lake. Sitting down he glanced out into the lake and the nature beyond, wanting to spend his final moments looking at God's beautiful nature. As he did, Mike Lee soon walked by, relieved to see Tyler. He asked about Michael, before switching over to Tyler's bite wound. He panicked, but Tyler told him not to. He says he deserves this, as he failed by giving into his demons. He revealed to Mike Lee that he killed Michael and watched as the young man was consumed by anger. Tyler didn't blame him, but warned Mike Lee not to be like him and asked him to use that anger to drive him to win. Seeing a pistol on Mike, he demanded that Mike Lee kill him, saying that his first human kill will help push Mike Lee's winning chances higher. Mike Lee, despite angry at Tyler, was reluctant, but Tyler began to demand Mike Lee do it, until finally Mike Lee gave in and shot Tyler in the head, giving the broken man a peaceful death. Killed Victims *Michael Nicholson Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters